1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing a printer so as to effect a low profile for sit/stand operations and also to facilitate the removal of a jammed document from a print station in the printer.
2. Background Information
In recent years, there has been a trend towards making business machines more compact and more versatile. Making the machines more compact tends to complicate matters as far as removing a document which may become jammed at a print station within a business machine, like a printer, for example. Changing ribbons or ribbon cassettes used in printers also tends to be cumbersome.
A recent trend in making business machines more versatile relates to make them conducive to being used by an operator when the operator is standing or sitting at the machine. Some prior art business machines have too high a profile for use in such sit/stand operations.